


Tea for two

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 1998), The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Family, Gen, Swearing, Tea, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Amelia & Ada Cackle catch up at teatime
Relationships: Amelia Cackle & Ada Cackle
Kudos: 8





	Tea for two

‘Oh for fucks sake Ada, get a life and slip out of the school once in a while. I would have been driven insane if I couldn’t sneak out to go to Mrs Cosie’s Teashop. Do you ever spend time away from here?’

Ada smiled ruefully and poured her cousin another cup. They were indulging in cream cakes and eclairs in her snug office. Amelia had to admit that she’d done a great job with it. Ada had the ability to make everything cosy.

‘I’m not used to going out in the non-magical world.’

‘You could pass easily for a non-magical. That pink jumper will do it. There’s such freedom in anonymity. To Mrs Cosie, I’m just another old age pensioner. I have a travel card. I could get one for you if you come with me next time. Free to travel on public transport.’

‘How old did you say you were?’

They laughed at the thought of an 150 year old witch passing off as a mere non-magical 70.

‘And the best thing of all. Women our age don’t get pestered. Not that you’d worry about that’ Amelia said with a sly smile.

Ada snorted tea out of her nostrils. Amelia was unflappable in her response for Ada’s late in life revelation. In the family, Ada had been known as ‘the postman’s squeeze’ for decades even though he was old news after a few months, thanks to Agatha. Agatha had a habit of muscling in and stealing off her twin sister. She netted him, gutted him and he had moved to the next village to marry a nice girl who would iron his shirts and cook him dinner. He ran a mile if he saw either sister after that. All because Ada had gently flirted back with him, falling prey to his cheeky smile. Easy target for Agatha. She was the promiscuous one, much to their mother’s despair. Resigned to a lifetime of solitude, things had changed when Ada met Miss Hardbroom. It had taken the best part of five years for her to realise the inevitable. Even better was the realisation that Hecate didn’t even have to try to resist Agatha. There weren’t many people who could resist Agatha but Hecate Hardbroom was one of those precious few. Now Ada was known as ‘the cat lady’ in the family. Explanation not needed even when each witch had a cat. Ridiculous, really. It wasn’t as if she was the first sapphic witch to exist. Her choice of woman raised a few eyebrows but Ada would have to get used to it, knowing that she was one of the lucky few who Miss Hardbroom bestowed a smile upon. Her smile was like sunshine peeking through the rain.

‘It’s never dull around here. Yesterday I was having tea with a monkey.’

‘A monkey?’

‘Cheeky bugger stole my biscuits and refused to share.’

She’d sensed the presence of another in the room when her searching fingers had found an empty plate but hadn’t been prepared for what it was when she lowered her newspaper.

_‘It’s polite to share you know’ she rebuked the creature gently. Her soft smile was lost on him as he munched away and spat crumbs all over her books. She twirled a finger to wind a cage around him, put him in the cupboard for safe keeping._

‘Students playing silly buggers with their cats again?’

Amelia had seen it all. A lifetime in education had prepared her for every eventuality.

Ada nodded.

‘New girl.’

‘Children always think that monkeys are the silliest creature they can find.’

Ada tapped her feet in agreement. This drew Amelia’s attention downwards. She grinned.

‘How long have you been wearing those? Present from the little woman?’

‘Don’t you dare let her hear you say that.’

Hecate Hardbroom would not take kindly to the description. Only Amelia could get away with saying it without being blasted out of her chair but it was a risk to take. It was only politeness that restrained Hecate from doing it to people that annoyed her. She’d bought Ada the kitty flats for her birthday and Ada was so enchanted with them, she’d put them on immediately. Every day she wore them, she would be reminded of Hecate when she glanced down.

‘Best birthday present I’ve ever had.’

‘If smug was a superpower…’

‘It would be well deserved’ Ada cut in, taking the second to last custard cream.

‘Damn right’ said Amelia, raising her teacup to toast. It was about time Ada should invest in other hobbies than massacring plants and preparing for assemblies. Being in love suited her.

‘Now, how about I treat you and your good woman to a plate of Danish pastries at Cosie’s sometime? Start off there and see if I can’t persuade you to get off that maglet. Online shopping is no match for brick and mortar stores.’

‘Only if it doesn’t involve an old age pensioner bus pass.’

‘Anyone would think that you were all a bunch of reclusive shut-ins.’

Ada smiled.

‘There’s a serenity here that is unmatched by the non-magical world.’

‘Well tell me when you want to escape for some excitement and Constance and I will happily aid and abet you.’

‘How is Constance?’

‘As always.’

The novelty had worn off but it was a delight to be connected in that way. Constance Hardbroom was every bit as formidable as her cousin but the relationship between her and Amelia couldn’t have been more different. She was content with her potions and her cats and regarded Miss Cackle as her best friend. She needed nothing more.

‘She zapped the chair from under a man the other day. A radio presenter. Seemed to have quite a crush on her. Rather embarrassing for him’ said Amelia with relish. Ada giggled. Constance had made it her business to disdain men. A hobby, almost.

‘He even put her hand on her arm. Suggested taking her away for a weekend in the south of France.’

‘The south of France?’

‘I know. I thought Cornwall might appeal to her more. South of France, ha! Too showy. She dispatched him ruthlessly.’

They howled with laughter at Constance’s latest dismissal. She was quite the character.

‘She sends her regards. She’ll join us at half term.’

‘That will be nice’ said Ada happily. There was always room for another set of cousins at Cackle’s.

‘That horrible sister of yours still keeping herself to herself?’

‘Well, she had to. We’ve finally found a way to keep her confined’ said Ada regretfully. A glance at the picture behind her gave the answer. Agatha and her henchwoman trapped mid-flight, forever locked in.

‘So that’s how you did it. Good on you. Never liked the bitch. Always sticking her nose in where it wasn’t needed. Why she couldn’t have just retired to Club Med with a string on hangers-on, that’s what I want to know.’

Ada shrugged, not willing to talk about her sister.

‘Put her in a drawer. I’d be put off my chocolate Hobnobs if I had to look at that mug every day. And who’s the gormless idiot with her?’

Ada brought her up to speed about the betrayal of Miss Gullet.

‘They deserve each other’ groused Amelia. ‘Silly cow. She never should have got involved with your no-good sister.’

Ada nodded.

‘Can she hear me?’

‘Yes.’

Amelia raised her teacup to the picture.

‘Cheers, Agatha, you rotten scarecrow. And your little dog too.’

Ada snorted again. Amelia could be so rude sometimes.

They sat in companionable silence watching the fire crackle and sing. Ada wriggled her feet in her kitty flats and sighed with happiness. This was the life.


End file.
